foodbattleseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Battle
The Food Battle series are yearly episodes about Ian and Anthony challenging each other and arguing about which food is superior in doing stereotypically everyday tasks. Every year, Anthony changes his food, but Ian doesn't. Ian's favorite food every year is Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donuts and Anthony's are taquitos (2006), Celery (2007), Churros (2008), Burritos (2009), Red Hot Chili Peppers (2010), Rainbow Lollipops (2011), Egg Rolls (2012), Giant Gummy Snakes (2013) and Rock Candy (2014). First the announcement videos are posted, then the trailers then the final food battle. Food Battle started in 2006 but we didn't get to vote for it until 2009. 2011 was the first year when Food Battle Announcement videos started. Origin In "Food Battle 2006," Anthony is sitting in a desk in the middle of a field when Ian comes up to him and asks him what he's eating. Anthony says that he is eating a taquito, in which he called "the best food in the world". However, Ian insults them and calls them "crapitos," and Anthony demands to know what Ian's favorite food was. Then a box of donuts randomly appears in Ian's hand and he says that his favorite food is obviously pink frosted sprinkled donuts. Anthony bets that his taquitos could do more everyday tasks in a catalog then Ian's "Stupid pink frosted pieces of crap." Ian accepts the challenge, thus leading to the creation of the Food Battle series, and war began, between Ian's pink frosted sprinkled donuts, and whatever food Anthony chooses each year. Food Battle 2006 - Present A "X'" denotes that the person failed the round, and a " '✓ "designates a win. (there can be more than one winner per round). Food Battle 2006 - Challenges Anthony's Food: '''Taquito '''Winner: '''Ian Hecox, due to Anthony drowning in a pool. His last words were "Beef doesn't float!" '''Watch This At: ''www.smosh.com/video/food-battle-2006'' Food Battle 2007 - Challenges Anthony's Food: '''Celery '''Winner: '''Anthony Padilla, due to Ian Hecox getting in a car crash and dying. Ian's last words were "This is awesome!" '''Watch This At: ''www.smosh.com/videos/food-battle-2007'' Food Battle 2008 - Challenges Anthony's Food: '''Churro '''Winner: Ian Hecox, due to Anthony accidentally stabbing himself with his churro after slipping on a banana. Anthony's last words were "Eat this, Ian!" Watch This At: ''www.smosh.com/videos/food-battle-2008'' Food Battle 2009 - Challenges Anthony's Food: '''Burrito '''Winner: '''Ian Hecox, due to Ian poisoning Anthony with cyanide. His last words were "I'm not a frickin' zombie!" '''Watch This At: ''www.smosh.com/videos/food-battle-2009'' Food Battle 2010 - Challenges Anthony's Food: 'Red Hot Chili Pepper '''Winner: '''Anthony Padilla, due to Ian stepping in an electrified bucket of water with a hairdryer inside that he thought could be a teleportation device from the aforementioned challenge. His last words were "Bob Barker." '''Watch This At: 'www.smosh.com/vides/food-battle-2010 Food Battle 2011 - Challenges '''Anthony's Food: '''Rainbow Lollipop '''Winner: Anthony Padilla, due to Anthony shooting Ian with a bow and arrow. However some people believe there is no winner as Ian points out that there can't be a winner if there's no one to announce it (since Anthony also killed the Food Battle Reporter who was standing behind Ian). However, Anthony still believes that he won. Ian's last words were "How can you win Food Battle if no one can announce it?". Anthony posted the following day stating that the primary rule of Food Battle (Survival to the end) must be taken into account, which means that despite the reporter not being able to say Anthony had won, he still won anyway because he survived. Watch This At: ''www.smosh.com/videos/food-battle-2011'' Food Battle 2012 - Challenges Anthony's Food: '''Egg Roll '''Winner: Physically, it would be Ian Hecox, but because their brains were swapped, Anthony Padilla is the winner, due to switching Ian (in Anthony's body)'s heart with his donut. Even the announcer is confused because his exact quote is "Ian...or Anthony, I don't know, that whole thing's really confusing." His last words were "Waffle Crisp." Ian's mom's last words were "Mike Tyson." Watch This At: ''www.smosh.com/videos/food-battle-2012'' Food Battle 2013 - Challenges Anthony's Food: '''Giant Gummy Snake '''Winner: Ian Hecox, due to a falling sword impaling Anthony. His last words was "Lady Gaga's toad." Watch This At: ''www.smosh.com/videos/food-battle-2013'' Food Battle 2014 - Challenges Anthony's Food: '''Rock Candy '''Winner: Food Battle News Reporter due to the fact that he accidentally pushed Ian into the bucket of poison as he was congratulating him. If one only takes Anthony's death into account then it would be Ian who won. Anthony's last words were "Bob Barker's bruised ballsack!" and Ian's last word was "Bitch!". Watch This At: ''www.smosh.com/videos/food-battle-2014'' Intros :Each episode has a unique introduction. Food Battle 2006 Food Battle 2006 started off with Anthony eating a taquito on a table in the middle of a field. Then Ian walks up and asks him what's he doing. Anthony replies by saying he's eating a taquito and that it's the best food in the world. Dumbfounded, Ian says that pink-frosted sprinkled donuts are the best. Then Anthony says his taquito can do more everyday tasks than his "pink-frosted pieces of crap." Ian replies by saying, "You're on!" Food Battle 2007 Food Battle 2007 begins by Ian reading a catalogue. All of a sudden, Anthony appears wearing the swimming trunks he wore when he died in Food Battle 2006. Anthony says he wants a rematch, but Ian replies what Anthony needs is a doctor because he's been dead in his pool for eight months. Anthony says he's fine with his new favorite food: celery. Anthony says angrily his celery is going to crush Ian. Ian accepts the challenge by saying, "Then you're going down!" Food Battle 2008 Food Battle 2008 starts off with Anthony picking up a VHS copy of "Toy Story" and his father asks him if he was watching Toy Story again and Anthony tells his dad to shut up and that it is real. When Anthony goes to sit down, Ian appears and says something outside the glass door. A confused Anthony says, "What?" Ian slides the door open and says him and his Pink-Frosted-Sprinkled Donut wants a rematch. Anthony says he's no match for his new favorite food "churros." Ian replies by saying "Bring it on, BITCH!" Food Battle 2009 Food Battle 2009 begins by Ian wandering somewhere and hearing a noise. It turns out to be Anthony playing a game system drumset. Shocked, Ian screams and Anthony says he wants a rematch. Ian thinks he's a zombie, so Anthony does things to Ian which will hopefully prove he's not a zombie. He throws his drumstick at Ian, but he still believes Anthony's a zombie. Then he throws him on a table, breaks a cup on his head, rolls over him with a car, and just as Anthony tries to chop Ian's head off with an axe, Ian agrees he's not a zombie. So Anthony continues to say that he wants a rematch and pulls a Burrito out of his back pocket. Ian accepts by saying, "Bring it on, chode-knocker!" Food Battle 2010 Food Battle 2010 starts like the way Food Battle 2006 did, but with Ian. He was playing with his donuts about Anthony drowning of his Taquitos. Out of nowhere Anthony appears. Ian, not suprised, says that he's used to Anthony coming back to life and thinks of it as a "yearly occurence." Anthony says he wants a rematch against Ian's Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut with his Chilli Pepper. Ian replies by saying, "Then you're going down, dick-biscuit!" Food Battle 2011 Food Battle 2011 begins with Anthony walking up to a box in the middle of a field. He opens the box, which has a letter inside it. He unfolds the letter, saying, "LOOK BEHIND YOU. kekekekeke ^_^" Anthony turns around and no one's there, and as he turns back around Ian appears. He says he wants a rematch and Anthony says Ian's Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donuts won't be a match for his Rainbow Lollipop. Ian accepts the challenge by saying, "Bring it on, douche-pickle!" Food Battle 2012 Anthony stares at his stuffed cat intently until Ian, now with his flesh not rotting, comes and demands a rematch. However, Anthony points out that there's still a bit of his flesh rotting. Ian denies this until he sees his rotting ear, so he takes 2 months to get the ear fixed. Ian comes back to demand a rematch, but then realizes that his his nose is now big, taking another two months to get his nose fixed. Ian comes back again to demand a rematch, but Anthony says that there's still something wrong with his face. Ian argues that it's his normal face. Anthony takes the rematch with his new favorite food, the Egg Roll. Ian accepts the challenge by saying, "Then you're on, cock goblin!" Food Battle 2013 The video begins with Ian and Anthony staring at each other angrily, before saying "I WANT A REMATCH!" at the exact same time. Anthony, confused asks Ian why he wanted a rematch, because he won in 2012. Ian proves him false, explaining he won acutally won in 2012 because Anthony's brain was in his body. Anthony agrees, and says that last year's Food Battle was way too confusing. Ian still asks for a rematch, then Anthony challenges him and pulls a Giant Gummy Snake out from his fly. Ian replies by saying, "Then you're going down, taint-waffle!" Before he eats the donuts, he realizes they are not in his hands. Soon, someone off-screen hands him the donuts and Ian repeats his insult before eating the donuts. Food Battle 2014 The video begins with Ian talking about how much thinking this years food battle needed and how he thought many people were excited. He also made up that he couldnt do it again and how he had to give up food battle. Anthony came in surprised. He had come from the dead, and he heard Ian talking about ending food battle. Anthony found Ian reading the poop book while drinking coffee on a cup that says poop. Ian finds his pink frosted sprinkled doughnuts missing as Anthony gives it to him. Anthony shows his new favourite food, rock candy. He does what ian does by chucking it into his mouth and he almost choked with it. Trivia / Goofs *There has only been one voluntary forfeit in the entire series. (Food Battle 2006). *Food battles were held every year in Ian's mom's house until Food Battle 2014. *No one has ever won solely by points. Every year, the winner wins because the other competitor gets killed. This was mentioned by Ian in Food Battle 2011, but proven in Food Battle 2012. *In every Food Battle, Ian and Anthony fail the first challenge (Exept Food Battle 2014). *When Ian wins a Food Battle, he always says "NO!" to the reporter at the end when he asks to come. *In every Food Battle, Anthony's food is shaped like a stick, which contrasts to Ian's doughnuts, which have holes. *In 4 out of 9 Food Battles, Anthony's food is of Mexican origin. *Food Battles 2008, 2011, 2013 and 2014 all deal with Anthony's foods being sweets. *Anthony won more challenges than Ian in Food Battle 2009, but Ian still won by murdering Anthony with cyanide. In fact, Ian only won one challenge in the whole battle. *Ian won more challenges than Anthony in Food Battle 2012, but Anthony still won by murdering Ian by switching bodies and brains, plus switching Ian's heart with a pink-frosted sprinkled donut. In fact, Anthony only won one challenge in the whole battle, thus being an exact reverse of 2009. *Food Battle 2010 was the first time someone other than Ian and Anthony chose a challenge, and the challenge was chosen by Ian's Mom. (Flamethrower) *Anthony was originally vulnerable to water, but it is no longer his weakness in Food Battle 2007 & 2010. He also mentioned he survived in 2006 by holding his breath. *All of Anthony's foods from 2009 onwards were chosen by a vote from fans, so it is unsure if Anthony actually likes those foods. *However, it is entirely possible that the egg roll is one of Anthony's actual favorites, since it has been nominated for voting for every Food Battle since 2010. The egg roll was ultimately chosen for Food Battle 2012. *The egg roll and fried chicken leg, who were contestants in Food Battle 2010, were also contestants for Food Battle 2011. Although, egg roll and fried chicken leg lost both Food Battles. Egg Roll was the winner of the final voting round in Food Battle 2012. *In the second challenge of Food Battle 2009, Ian plays as the Merchant from Resident Evil 4. *Food Battle 2011 marked the first time someone actually finished the challenge before their death. *In Food Battle 2011, even though Anthony won, the announcer, who had also been killed by Anthony, went up to Ian in a place of limbo and asked him what he was going to do now. *Since Food Battle 2008, Ian insults Anthony with a peculiar and derogatory name prior to the battle. *In Food Battle 2011, Ian states that Anthony couldn't win Food Battle if no one can announce it. This made people believe no one really won the 2011 Food Battle. But Anthony's Twitter post states that the rules of Food Battle should be taken into effect. This means Anthony won, because he killed Ian, and that's how you win Food Battle. http://twitter.com/#!/smoshanthony/status/117333879915950080 *Food Battle 2012 was the third time someone had puked on Ian. The first was Food Battle 2009. The second was Food Battle 2011. *In every Food Battle (except for 2007) Anthony always picks first. *In the "LeVar" version of Food Battle 2008, when Anthony suggested Ian's Mom, it was reversed once Ian looked at Anthony. *When Anthony killed The Food Battle Reporter in 2008, he could still ask Ian what he was going to do. In Food Battle 2011, he got killed by the arrow that Anthony shot at Ian. **The reason is most likely because he was stabbed in the gut in 2008, but shot through the heart (which would be even more fatal) in 2011. *In Food Battle 2011, after Ian tells Anthony what he did to his rainbow lolipop, Anthony laughs like what people say is similar to Kira's (Light's) laugh in the last episode of Death Note. This was later confirmed by Anthony on his Twitter. The same laugh would later be used in REAL DEATH NOTE!. *From Food Battle 2009 and onwards, Ian attempts to murder Anthony. *On every Food Battle except 2006 and 2012 Anthony wins more challenges than Ian but sometimes still loses for getting killed. *Food Battle 2008 was the only food battle where Ian did not have his bowl haircut. *Food Battle 2012 was the first food battle where someone has won with a body that's not their own. In this case, Anthony won Food Battle 2012, but was in Ian's body, due to switching bodies (and brains) and Ian's heart with a pink-frosted sprinkled donut. Even the announcer was confused who has won. *Anthony has won three consecutive Food Battles (Food Battles 2010, 2011, and 2012). It was also the first time someone has won three consecutive food battles. *Food Battle 2012 is the longest Smosh video so far, beating Paranormal Easy Bake Oven by 23 seconds. *Food Battle 2012 had a thought up machine, which was the body part switcher. *In Food Battle 2012's last challenge, some objects disappear and reappear again in Smosh's hands. *Both Anthony and Ian had won 4 Food Battles each. Anthony won 2007, 2010, 2011 and 2012 while Ian won 2006, 2008, 2009 and 2013. 2014 was the only year neither Ian or Anthony won, but logically, it could be Ian since he survived the longest. *It took Smosh 35 hours to finish editing 2009. *Ian loving pink frosted sprinkled donut is presumably a reference to Homer Simpson . *In the episode Levar Burton Buys Smosh, there is a re-edited scene of Food Battle 2008. *The theme song can be found in older versions of FL Studio as 'Cool stuff\AmbienceOutburst - Unleashed' * Food Battle 2009 was the only food battle with 3 foods since Anthony's Husband attempted to battle Ian with a corndog. * Food Battle 2013 so far is the only Food Battle were the person in the intro doesn't say what he was eating. * The same Giant Gummy Snake can be ordered at http://www.vat19.com/. * In every Food Battle (expect 2007,2008 and 2012), Ian always chooses second challenge. The Game In July 2013, Anthony and Ian announced they are starting a campaign on Indiegogo for a iOS and PC game called "Food Battle: The Game". Anthony and Ian hope to raise $250,000 for video game producers to create the game based on their characters and the foods used in their annual Food Battle series. References * http://www.smosh.com See also *The Corn Dog Conspiracy *Donut Massacre 64 Category:Food Battle Category:Smosh